In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices using organic EL. Such light-emitting devices are used as illumination devices or display devices and configured of an organic layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. Generally, a transparent material is used for the first electrode, and a metal material is used for the second electrode.
One of the light-emitting devices which utilizes the organic EL is a technology described in Patent Document 1. In order to provide a display device using organic EL with optical transparency (or a “see-through” property), the technology in Patent Document 1 provides second electrodes only in a portion of a pixel. In such a configuration, since a region located between a plurality of second electrodes transmits light, the display device is capable of having optical transparency. Meanwhile, in the technology described in Patent Document 1, between a plurality of the second electrodes, a light-transmitting insulating film is formed to define the pixel. Examples of materials of the insulating film of Patent Document 1 include an inorganic material such as a silicon oxide and a resin material such as an acrylic resin.